


A Ticket to Anywhere

by vivaforever597



Series: One Prolonged Goodbye [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Compilation, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion/sequel to "Love Was One Prolonged Goodbye." Three Haruhi/Asami friendship vignettes, inspired by songs by Tracy Chapman, Whitney Houston, and Vanessa Amorosi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ticket to Anywhere

_**Fast Car** _

_You've got a fast car; I want a ticket to anywhere. Maybe we can make a deal; maybe together we can get somewhere._

Haruhi tilted her head back, pressing it against the headrest, and smiled in pleasure. "I feel so free," she said, only realizing afterward how clichéd her words must have sounded.

Asami turned slightly, so that she could see the younger girl while keeping her eyes on the road, and grinned. "It is a great feeling," she agreed. "Sometimes I go out just to get my mind off my dad. It doesn't always work, though," she added, something like regret creeping into her voice. "He was the one who taught me how to drive."

"My dad would never drive like this," Haruhi said with a giggle. "He's really cautious in the car."

"We did grow up with very different fathers," Asami said, more to herself than to Haruhi. "I hope you realize how lucky you are. I know he's obnoxious, but at least he's there for you."

Haruhi smiled sadly. "Yeah. I do."

* * *

_**Greatest Love of All** _

_I decided long ago never to walk in anyone's shadow. If I fail, if I succeed, at least I'll live as I believe._

"You should be more self-confident," Asami said suddenly as she looked at Haruhi across the café table.

Haruhi blushed at the implied compliment. "That's fine for you to say," she replied mildly. "You're incredible. I'm just me."

Asami set down her teacup, with only the quietest clatter. "Don't say that!" she scolded, somehow not unkindly. "You're amazing too, Haruhi. You successfully convinced your entire school you were a boy. You navigated a whole mass of boys in love with you without hurting any of them too badly." She laughed. "You manage to put up with your father, and the girls from St. Lobelia's. That's impressive, Haruhi. It really is."

"I guess," Haruhi agreed reluctantly. "I don't see how I can think of myself that way, though. I'm not that special, to be honest."

Asami smiled warmly. "I disagree," she said. "But at any rate, you know, sometimes the hardest thing is to trust yourself. And from what I've seen, Haruhi, you've been doing that for quite some time."

* * *

_**Absolutely Everybody** _

_Everybody needs a human touch. I can't live without it; it means too much to me. Everybody needs one true friend, someone who'll be there till the very end._

"You're choking me," Haruhi croaked as she tried to break Asami's tight hold of her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Asami cried. She abruptly released Haruhi from the hug. "I'm so happy for you, Haruhi," she added by way of explanation. "I know you'll be so happy."

Haruhi smiled and tugged absentmindedly at the sleeve of her bridal gown. "We will be," she murmured. She looked over to Tamaki, as suave as ever in his tuxedo, and smiled. "We really will be."

"Thank you for having me," Asami said warmly. "It's good to see someone I care for in a good marriage."

"I hear yours isn't far off!" a shrill voice exclaimed from behind him. Haruhi managed to suppress a weary expression from her face as Renge rushed up beside them. "The papers are all saying that your boyfriend is about to propose to you!"

"First of all, Bolin isn't my—" Asami began.

Renge interrupted her with a loud sigh. "It's so beautiful! You'll be sure to invite me, right? Oh, I can't wait. You'll be the most beautiful bride, I'm sure. Any dress would look nice on you, though I'd suggest one of last year's…" Her words seemed to taper off as Asami met Haruhi's eyes and shook her head laughingly. Some stories took on lives of their own.


End file.
